October 12th
by cursed-horsefish
Summary: A dream of San Fransisco during the American Civil war. The reminder of a selfless act may be just what two nations need to put the past behind them.


October 12th

Summary: An old nightmare comes back in the form of a dream.

Disclaimer: Nope I only own a book that I bought off of Amazon nothing more.

This is a hetalia fanfiction based on the contents of the book "friends in peace and war, by CDouglas Kroll"

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe the audacity of that brat after all I did for him he treats me like some common thug." England had just returned from America aboard the HMS Sutlej and the trip had left him in a rotten mood.<em>

"_I told you not to go but do you ever listen to me, no of course not. What did you expect from him anyway? You entered his port ignored rules of conduct all with a nation who's at war. That and you are a thug." France had no idea why he dealt with England some times._

"_I don't care about that I expected something like that from the little upstart it's how he reacted to that crazy Russian that bothers me." Russia, well this was new._

**October 1 **

Alfred F. Jones was woken by the sickening sound of cannon fire. His mind was instantly on full alert as his heart practically beat its way out of his chest.

Running from the little shack he was staying in, he soon found himself in the street amongst many other frightened spectators. The sound of cannons firing was coming from the harbor. His heart seemed to be pounding harder than the cannons as he realized what was going on. The confederates they had attacked the harbor, they were attacking San Francisco.

Without realizing it he had begun running towards the harbor arriving in time to see the last of the smock rising from the guns at Alcatraz and an unidentifiable war ship. What was happening had they taken the fort? If they took Alcatraz the city was as good as gone with no ships to defend it.

Slowly the smock from the guns cleared and the sun began to rise slowly, as if to mock him a flag came into view on the ship. Alfred felt his knees go weak and faintly registered the soft thud as he hit the ground. It was British, the ship was British. It wasn't the confederate ship thought to be lurking off the coast it was British.

Slowly a part of his addled mind came back into focus and he realized that the cannon fire had not been an attack but a twenty-one gun salute. He felt as if his heart had stopped from the shear relief he felt at that moment, for all he knew it had.

After that Alfred decided it was best if he went back to sleep and this time he was staying that way. He would find himself woken from his not so eternal sleep only a few hours later by a messenger from fort Alcatraz apparently there was somebody there who wanted to see him.

When he finally made his way to the fort he was meet by the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Were the bloody hell is that little ingrate first this disrespectful stunt and now he can't even show up to apologize for his own people." All Alfred wanted to do was run far away and never look back instead he had to open the door. Immediately after he ducked a paper weight thrown by an irritated English man with massive eye brows.

"Hello to you to Arthur." His voice came out weary and monotone he really wasn't in any condition to deal with England.

"Well it's about time you show up I thought I would have to go into that fire hazard you call a city and find you." England had turned a shade of red that would normally amuse him to no end but he just wasn't up to making fun of him.

"What did you think you were doing treating my ship like that? You've already been within a hairs width of war once as it is, do you really think you can risk it in your current condition America." Alfred sighed he knew full well how close he had been to a full blown war with England. But really a misunderstanding in a paranoid port in the middle of the night didn't seem like a very good cause.

Besides the Brit was right about his condition he couldn't possible fight a war with England when he was already fighting himself. He had given up looking in the mirror he looked so terrible. Dark circles under his eyes far too skinny a constantly bleeding gash going around his back and chest. He couldn't fight a fly at this point let alone England.

"Sorry about that England your ship was just going in an odd direction that combined with not being able to see your flag made it seem threatening. That's why Captain Winder fired the warning shots." England was still glaring apparently it wasn't enough.

"Listen there have been rumors of confederate ship off the coast that might try to attack the city. You just happened to come in when the only ship we have defending the port is gone. Winder was worried that you might be an enemy when you went in an odd direction and he couldn't see a flag since there was no wind. It was a security measure nothing against you and no disrespect meant.

You're just as at fault any way you completely ignored procedure for entering a port during war so we're even. Just pass between Alcatraz and the cutter that's normally here if you come in again and we can avoid this happening aging all right." His voice was scratchy he hadn't talked much lately and he had a bad sore throat from screaming at night terrors. He could only hope he had satisfied England enough to leave him alone.

"You're just lucky we'll only be here for a short while. A nation as beaten down as you isn't really worth fighting with anyway. I'll be expecting an apology for Admiral Kingcome, good day America." With that the Brit left the room leaving Alfred to slump into a chair exhausted.

Alfred spent the next eleven days playing nice with the uptight British nation. Both of them pretending that they actually wanted to be around each other and weren't simply doing it on orders of their superiors.

October 11

Alfred felt a little of his old spark return as he went to the court house that day. Several men had been apprehended while trying to ready a ship to attack San Francisco for the confederacy. They were being tried today for high treason.

Combined with this England had left back to his ship in preparation to leave the next day. It put Alfred in decidedly higher spirits.

October 12

"Good bye America it's been _pleasant _staying here." Alfred ignored the way the word pleasant was said as if someone was forcing England to throw it up.

"Yeah it was nice having you England hopefully things will go smoother next time." It was as he was saying this that he noticed something behind England. There was another ship coming into the harbor and this time he could clearly see its flag. He performed a little leap.

"Good bye England… hope you have a safe trip." He gave England a pat on the shoulder not even looking at him as he said his good buy. He was far too focused on the new ship.

"Little brat can't even be cordial when I'm leaving." Alfred was already walking away and didn't even register the British nations grumbling.

Alfred was soon joined by several other on lookers as the ship pulled into dock. Cheers went up as they noticed the blue and white flag on the ship.

Alfred found himself grinning stupidly and had to remind himself to breath as he recognized the ship. It was the Bogatyr a Russian warship, the flagship of the Russian pacific squadron. He couldn't help a laugh that bubbled up from his chest as he noticed a large man standing on the deck of the ship.

He stood taller than most with a shocking tuft of gray white hair and was wearing a scarf with his uniform. It wasn't just _a_ Russian warship it was a Russian war ship with Russia aboard.

Over on the other side of the dock England was fuming over the way America and his people greeted the Russians. As well as the sheer joy on his former charges face at the sight of the nation aboard the ship.

The greeting Alfred gave Russia was far more friendly and enthusiastic than the one he had given England. Ivan had barely been informed the other nation was in the city when he was suddenly assaulted by a hyperactive blond man.

He gave his greeting on automatic and allowed the American to fill the silence with excited chatter whilst he examined the younger man. Much to his chagrin, and his instincts against it, he had grown a soft spot for the young nation.

It was probably the reason he was so saddened by what he saw as he watched the young nation babble. He was to thin his worn out cloths practically falling off. He could see the edge of a blood stained bandage as his to large shirt slipped off one skinny shoulder. The man's eyes were dull and gray no trace of their normal sky blue. His cheeks were sunken and dark circles ringed his eyes. His skin had gone from its normal golden tan to a sallow gray his golden hair was pail and limp like wet straw. Overall America looked like a corps.

"So what are you doing here?" He noticed that despite his dead appearance America still had that cheerful bright smile that could put the sun to shame.

"Could I not come to see my friend? Besides I thought you would like having a warship around. It will make your people feel safer." He didn't fell like making the American feel bad when he seemed on the brink of death.

"Come on Russia I'm not stupid you might like seeing me but you have some other reason." Americas smile was small and sad but still seemed happy. Damn the boy knew he was here for his own selfish needs and was still simply happy for an excuse to see him.

"I am worried about a possible war with England. I do not want a repeat of the Crimea war were my ships were froze in place. My boss suggested sending them to a friendly port were they could easily move if required. We felt America was the friendliest port and would be the most welcoming. I suggested San Francisco as I knew you were worried about it and the admiral agreed as he has been here before. We will be here a while and I thought it would help calm your nerves in exchange for calming mine." America stared at him for a moment before suddenly grinning from ear to ear his smile almost blinding. He then proceeded to tackle the Russian in a bear hug.

Russia could only marvel at how much strength the man had lost due to this civil war. The last time he had been hugged by him he had heard a rib crack this time he could even breath.

"You're the greatest Ivan thank you so much. Of course your ships can stay here as many as you need I know the people in the city will love having you guys around." Ivan felt he could never really understand America. He had told him his reason for being here it was mostly selfish and that any benefit to America was purely luck yet the man still saw it as a great gift. How someone could be so optimistic he would never know.

"Hey come on I have to show you around the city it's just so cool and I know everyone wants to meat you." He found himself being dragged into the city of magnificent buildings built next door to crumbling wooden shacks and could only chuckle at the sheer number of contradictions just like the country itself.

October 15

"How the hell did you manage that?" He looked up at the scrawny young man staring at him through the cell bars. America looked like had never been so amused in his life, in all honesty he couldn't blame him.

After all it's not every day you see a nation much older than yourself get thrown in one of your jail cells for intoxication. He simply shrugged up at the amused young man really it was his fault for having so many saloons they were even next to churches.

"Admiral Popov is going to have your head for this you know." Russia wished he was still drunk the Admiral was very strict especially with the nation. Ivan would wish he had his head taken off by the time Popov was done with him.

October 22

Admiral Popov had decided to pay a visit to the USS Lancaster the flagship of the US pacific squadron. Russia had come with him and was pleased to see that America was on board the ship at the time.

"We also have $155 in gold that we would like to be given to widows and orphans of union solders." Russia was quite pleased about this though he wouldn't get involved in this war himself as it was strictly Alfred's problem he still wanted the union to win. He liked America as a united country. He didn't want to see Alfred killed and the strong young nation split into pieces.

He watched as Americas jaw fell open in complete shock before he managed to regain his composure.

It was only later in private that he realized exactly how the announcement had affected the younger nation. He barely had time to register the movement as the American launched himself across the room and tackle hugged the Russian knocking them both to the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked once he had caught his breath after the sudden landing. His reply was a nod as America had his head buried in Russia's coat.

Slowly he became aware of the body on top him trembling slightly the shacking was soon followed by a muffled noise.

"America, are you crying?" He didn't believe he had ever seen the hyper nation cry he had seen his eyes red and puffy and tear stains on his checks but never had he seen him really cry.

The blond head shock no but Russia could feel a wet patch forming were the head was resting against his chest. He simply wrapped his arms around the young nation smiling faintly down at him.

October 23

Not for the first time Alfred was sacred out of his mind. There was a raging fire and the men manning the pumps were exhausted. He himself had already collapsed at his own pump unable to operate it any longer in his war torn condition. The fire had already burnt a block of the city and if it wasn't stopped soon there would be no hope of putting it out. It would burn strait through the mostly wooden city.

He was just about to stand and see if he could get his weakened body to continue working the pump when felt himself being picked up. He was plopped unceremoniously to the side and watched as a large figure took his place at the pump.

Russia and almost two hundred of his sailors had come to help. He watched absolutely amazed as the Russian sailors took over at the water pumps on the fire engines. Fresh muscle and new energy working to help his people put out the fire.

He winced as he saw Ivan's sweat socked hands slipped on the pumps handle one hand getting caught under the mettle. The man pulled his hand from under and wrapped a handkerchief around it before going back to work. America shook his head in utter amazement, the older nation and his people were practically unstoppable.

Finally he began helping again himself, working in one of the bucket chains the entire time he watched the Russians. They continued to work to the point of exhaustion but instead of collapsing they simple stopped for barely a minute and then began working once more.

He didn't know how long it took but finally the fire was out people were exhausted burnt and bruised some were even dead. To his dismay at least three were Russian.

Finally he dragged his half dead body over to where he could see a shock of white blond hair its owner collapsed against a pump.

"Hey." It was probably the first time in his life he found himself lost for words.

"So um yeah I just wanted to say thank you for that it was really great what you guys did." He shrugged a sheepish smile on his face there were really no words to he could use to thank the Russian for what he had done. The entire city would have burnt if not for them.

"It was nothing we could not simply sit on our ships while your city burnt. I know I am considered cruel but I am not so cruel that I would sit and watch while an entire city burns." Alfred noticed the small sad smile on the large man's face no he was most definitely not cruel.

"You're not cruel your probably one of the nicest people I've ever met." Russia stared up at him like he had grown a second head.

"Come on you hurt your hand pretty badly why don't you come over to my place and I'll fix it up for you?" He held out a hand to help pull up the exhausted Russian. This half dead man fighting a war within himself was somehow still the kindest person Russia had ever met. He chuckled at the irony of his thoughts but reached out and took the Americans hand none the less.

America rubbed the back of his head as he entered the buildings cafeteria. He had fallen asleep during the latest boring world meeting and had ended up dreaming about his time in San Francisco during the civil war. More specifically he had dreamt about the time Russia and his fleet of ships were there.

He began looking for his normal table but quickly noticed that it was full and there was no space left for him. Oh well he could go bug some of the Asians it had been a while since he talked to Japan.

As he was scanning the room for a table with space for him and people he could bug he noticed a tall figure with white blond hair sitting alone at a table in the corner. No one else was sitting with the Russian even his normally clingy sister was sitting some were else. By the looks of it the he had no intention of getting anything to eat either.

It was rather odd normally Russia would insert himself into one group of nations or another just so he wouldn't be alone. He absolutely hated being alone America remembered him admitting it quite clearly. It was one of the times they had gone drinking together during that winter in San Francisco. (Popov had said Russia couldn't drink unless America was there to keep him out of jail.)

He thought for a moment, he had food with him some burgers he had made earlier but suddenly he didn't fell like them. That blank look on the Russians face was pathetic he wasn't even bothering with his normal creepy smile.

Then it hit him they were currently in San Francisco the very city he had been dreaming about. He also recalled that just a few years ago a Russian family had immigrated here and opened up a small restaurant not to far from where they were now. It was all authentic and they took great pride in keeping it that way, they could only have been more authentic if they were in Russia.

With a face splitting grin America proceeded to make his way across the room.

"Hey." Russia looked up at the sound of the loud voice. He blinked as America stared down at him grinning brightly.

"Yes." Couldn't America tell he wanted to just sit here and mope really his intimidating aura had scared away everyone else why didn't it affect the American. Now that he thought about it, it never had.

"So this little family immigrated here a couple years ago from Russia and they set up this really awesome restaurant. I mean it's totally authentic it could only get more authentic if they picked the entire thing up and plopped it right in the middle of Moscow. "Russia was slightly annoyed with himself when he found his bad mood replaced by humor as he watched America add wide sweeping hand jesters to his rapid speech.

"I actually go in and end up speaking Russian with the owners but they think my accent is terrible. They keep telling me they're going to get better at English so I'll stop speaking Russian. I think they let me keep speaking it because they like having someone come in who can actually speak it. I bet they would love having you come in it would be like the coolest thing ever getting the stamp of Approval from you it would totally blow their minds. So do you want to come get lunch I promise you will not regret it." America had finally stopped gesturing and was instead holding his hand out to the Russian while grinning brightly.

Russia had to just stare at the sun kissed blond for a moment as he let his impromptu speech sink in. Very slowly he nodded.

"That sounds nice I would like to see how their doing." Slowly he reached out and took the Americans offered hand which if it was possible resulted in an even brighter grin.

"Sweet that's go." Russia didn't protest as he found himself being dragged from the room by the obnoxious country. Still for someone so annoying America was still one of the nicest people he had met. As well as one of the most hard to understand though he didn't mind that so much.

"You know I had a dream about when you came to San Francisco during my civil war. That was just so cool…" Alfred's chatter was drowned out as the two entered the crowded street.

That's that.


End file.
